It's About Time
by All-Star Klutz
Summary: Duo finally tells Hilde how he feels about her...This is a short and sweet 2+H. Please read and review!


Author's note: This is a short sweet romance that I wrote about how Hilde and Duo get together

**Author's note**: This is a short sweet romance that I wrote about how Hilde and Duo get together. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue, all you'll get is a Gundam Wing shirt.

**It's About Time**

Duo Maxwell turned at the sound of a melodious laughter. He caught sight of a blue-headed girl, and grinned to himself. That's Hilde for ya', he thought. Hilde had joined the Gundam boy's crew not to long after she had successfully stolen data during the war, two years earlier. He watched her joke around with Quatre; a brilliant smile lit her face as she told a funny story to him. Suddenly Duo felt a small wave of jealousy hit him. Why would I be jealousy of Quatre cause he's talking to Hilde? He questioned himself. She's been my best friend, and mechanic for two years, so why would I be jealous if she's joking with Quatre. _Maybe it's because you want to be the one to look into those deep blue eyes_, a voice spoke up in his mind. As if Hilde could hear his mental argument, she turned those large blue pools toward him and looked at him, and a confused expression passed her face. Quatre followed her line of vision, and spotted Duo behind them. He grinned, and whispered something, to which Hilde turned a beet red. She hit him lightly on the shoulder and sent him a glare. Quatre chuckled quietly to himself, before exiting the hanger. Hilde turned back to her work, giving Sandrock a tune up. Duo's curiosity got the best of him, and he walked over to her.

"Hey Hilde!" he said cheerfully. Glancing over her shoulder, she sent him a dazzling smile his way.

"Hey Duo!"

"Are you working on the Sandrock?"

"Yeah, Quatre wants me to give it a tune up."

"Good idea, can you give Deathcythe one too?"

"Sure…tomorrow…I'm calling it a night," she said as she set down the wrench that she had in her hand. Duo caught himself staring down into her eyes again. _Just tell her_, that annoying voice spoke up again. _Tell her how much you love her_. Shut up! Duo mentally said.

"Duo are you okay?" Hilde asked concern written on her face. She touched his arm, and he thought that he would go crazy.

"Yeah I'm fine, Hilde," he said flashing her one of his smiles. "I was just about to take a walk down the beach. Do you want to join me?" He held his breath as he waited for her response.

"Sure, I'd love to," she said with a smile. Unzipping her mechanic's jumpsuit, she tossed the oil and dirt streaked clothing aside. "I'm ready to go," she said as she pulled at her shorts, and her tank top. Duo's eyes swept over her body taking in her toned muscles and bronze skin. Man she's fine, he thought. Maxwell…she's just a friend, she's just a friend, he scorned himself. The two friends wondered outside of the hanger, and out onto the beach. The whole Gundam crew was stationed at one of Quatre's many mansions. This one was on a peaceful island, and they're headquarters were right on the beach. Duo watched Hilde as she played in the waves, and ran down the beach laughing and smiling as is she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey Duo, look at this!" Her voice snapped him out of his daze. Running over, he saw that she had a crab, pinned in a hole.

"Okay Hilde quit annoying the crab," Duo said joking as he grabbed her hand, and pulled her down the beach. She punched him in the shoulder, and grinned at him.

"So Duo, who's the girl of the week?" she asked, sarcasms dripping from her voice. Now's my chance, he thought. I could joke back and say her, and see how she reacts.

"Um…a cute little mechanic."

"Mechanic? Hm…anyone I know?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah…you, Hilde." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Me?"

"Yep. You're the girl of the week," he said a smile playing on his lips. A second flew by then she smiled back. She giggles slightly then said, "Hm…couldn't you see us dating?" He laughed.

"Yeah…we'd have a blast."

"Never a dull moment," she said joining in with her own musical laughter. After a moment, they finally stopped laughing, and Hilde wiped away the tears that had formed from laughing so hard. Duo pulled at her hand, causing her to stop and turn toward him. He took in her face as the setting sun sent colors splashing across her beautiful face. Placing his free hand on her cheek, he brushed away a stray tear.

"Why not Hilde?" his voice was deadly serious. Duo had no idea why he was asking her, he just knew that it was finally time that he told her how he felt. Her blue eyes swept over his face, taking in his serious tone.

"Why not what, Duo?" she asked cheerfully- a little to cheerfully. He let his eyes gaze into hers.

"Why don't we date?" A long silence engulfed the two.

"Because I thought you just wanted to be friends," she said quietly. Duo blinked slightly shocked. She likes me, and I had no idea, he thought.

"But I thought that you just wanted to be friends," he spoke. Her eyes snapped up to his own.

"You like me?" she asked.

"I always have, Hilde. I never said anything because I thought that you didn't like me," he confessed.

"And I thought that you didn't like me," she said, laughter filling her voice. Duo found himself being hugged by her, as he babbled on and on about how she had always had a crush on him. Drawing back, he looked at her, and then silenced her with a kiss.

Quatre Winner looked out the window of his mansion. A smile tugged to his face, as he spotted the pair on the beach as they kissed. "It's about time you two…it's about time."


End file.
